Olvídalo, Suzaku
by anySuzuki
Summary: Suzaku ha olvidado por completo el cumpleaños de Lelouch ¿O no? Y Lelouch no está muy contento con ello. Oneshot SuzaLulu fluffy!


**Code Geass**

**Fluffy yaoi.**

**Mal Suzu.**

**Sexy víctima: Lulu**

**!Nada mio! T_T ohhh la mayor desgracia del mundo**

**Olvídalo, Suzaku.**

Lelouch estaba enojado. _Bueno, algo más que enojado. _Estaba _furioso. _Y si su motivo era explicado abiertamente, entonces todas las pobres víctimas en su camino alrededor de Ashford entenderían que era mejor hacerse a un lado mientras el caminaba. Pero su orgullo tanto de príncipe como plebeyo le impedía decir palabra alguna sobre eso, porque no podía ser que lo estuviera afectando de esta manera.

_-Él no puede… no puede meterse en mis nervios de esta manera- _pensaba mientras continuaba su camino en los alrededores, pegando anuncios en los tableros sobre un nuevo festival del cual ni siquiera había leído. _–Es increíble que si quiera esté pensando en ello…- _continuó.

Pero él tenía toda la razón.

_-Ahora ya es 7 de Diciembre, ¡7!- _la tachuela con la que la hoja fue puesta en un nuevo tablero casi atravesó al otro lado por la fuerza innecesaria con la que fue clavada.

Suspiró para sí mismo volviendo a la realidad y mirando los desolados pasillos a sus costados. Algo en él sin embargo le decía que debía continuar enojado, y otra pequeña parte decía que le estaba dando demasiada importancia.

_-Pero era su deber…-_

Frustrado, el Vicepresidente comenzó su camino de nuevo, y la persona motivo de su enfado parecía haberse esfumado de la tierra.

_-¡Maldición, Suzaku!- _por suerte, Lelouch Lamperouge tenía el control suficiente sobre sí mismo para mantener todos esos pensamientos dentro de su mente. No como otras personas que expresaban abiertamente lo que pensaban, _ohh el horror. _–_Dos días… esta vez no te perdonaré-_

Y el terrorista tenía mucha razón. Pero no sabía cómo interpretar el enojo, si como algo bueno o malo de que por lo menos a _él _si le interesara la _cofff-relación-cofff _que había sido iniciada hacía ya poco más de un año. Lelouch suponía que era natural su enojo ya que siendo _Suzaku _lo que _era, _entonces era su deber, _no… deber no_, ERA UNA LEY, seguro había una **ley** que decía que los amigos, familiares, conocidos **y parejas **debían felicitar a esa persona especial en su _cumpleaños. _

Él no se consideraba especial, claro que no. Pero al menos se consideraba _alguien __**importante**__ para _Suzaku. Lo suficientemente importante, y si no, _un gran amigo, _y si no… ¡Un conocido siquiera! Y todas y cada una de esas opciones, llevaban a que tenía que ser felicitado por dicho piloto que se había esfumado de Japón. _O eso deseaba Lelouch._

-_¡Es increíble!- _se recargó en una pared cercana tratando de enfriar sus pensamientos mientras continuaba su labor, pero era imposible quitarse de la cabeza ese importante hecho que pasó desapercibido. _–Él olvidó…_ _por completo mi cumpleaños- _el tono de la voz en sus pensamientos incluso había adquirido un gran tono triste.

Para el final del día, era más que obvio para quienes lo conocían lo suficiente que algo lo molestaba. _Porque ya eran dos días con este, _que su humor estaba por los suelos y podía cambiar de triste a furioso en cuestión de un parpadeo. Aún cuando los demás sabían que no tenían la culpa, trataban de ayudarlo, porque ver a Lelouch triste, les partía el corazón. _Y verlo enojado, les partía la cabeza de dolor._

Incluso las chicas del club de fotografía que todos los días lo seguían, ahora se encontraban en terapia con la psicóloga de la Escuela. Porque todas las fotos que habían conseguido de Lelouch en los últimos dos días, eran tan increíblemente depresivas que más de una trató de tirarse del techo de la escuela para no ver más esa lastimada sonrisa. Aún cuando ellas opinaban que cualquier cara o humor de él era _sexy _y lindo, no estaban preparadas para este tipo de catástrofe.

Milly, por otro lado, _siendo Milly, _sospechaba lo que había pasado. Pero al rango con el que Lelouch alejaba a todos de sus asuntos personales, prefirió guardar silencio mientras mandaba un millón de mensajes con su celular escondido debajo de la mesa a cierto individuo _no presente. _

"_Lo hiciste esta vez, Suzu"_

"_O te apareces lo más pronto posible, o no saldrás vivo de esta Suzu"_

"_Ahh, Suzu… ¡Tendremos un nuevo festival a finales del mes!" _

"_Nunca lo había visto así, Sr. Kururugi-rompe-corazones"_

Y eso era todo. Pero ninguno de sus mensajes fue contestado y le preocupaba en verdad que dicha persona ya estuviera muerta en algún lugar del mundo por su trabajo, pero según las noticias, nada de eso había pasado. _Y si fuera así, entonces Lelouch no seguiría guardándole rencor a un cadáver._

Dio el timbre del receso y Lelouch quería estar solo. No quería admitirlo pero se encontraba algo cansado por dos grandes motivos. _El primero de ellos nunca lo admitiría en voz alta. _Pero era que el 4 de Diciembre se había quedado despierto hasta las 11:59 en espera de un ansiado mensaje que todos desean en el primer minuto de su cumpleaños, de aquella persona especial.

Sin embargo dieron las 12 y sí, llegó un mensaje. _Pero era Shirley. _

No la persona que esperaba.

Treinta segundos después, llegó otro. Esperanzado lo revisó, para decepcionarse de nuevo. _La presidenta. _

Y fue cuestión de cinco minutos más para que su celular tintineara al menos cada 4 segundos por mensajes nuevos. Mientras los revisaba y no encontraba el deseado, sus esperanzas disminuyeron. _Toda la escuela de Ashford se había quedado despierta hasta las 12 solo para llenarlo de mensajes por su cumpleaños. _Especialmente de mujeres y según su cuenta, _todas _las mujeres de Ashford le habían mandado un mensaje, sin falta. Con sorpresa vio que incluso un par de miembros del equipo de Rugby y equitación también lo felicitaban. _¡Incluso algunas maestras! _Pero no _él. _

Si acaso llegaba a admitir que estaba esperando uno de él, nunca llegaría a admitir que se quedó hasta pasadas las dos de la mañana esperando. Lo cual era el primer motivo de su cansancio de hoy. _Y el de toda la escuela. _Todo el cuerpo estudiantil se había desvelado aquél día y por estar en temporada de exámenes, no habían podido recuperar aquellas horas de sueño.

Lelouch reprimió un bostezo.

-Después de que yo le mandé un mensaje a primera hora en su cumpleaños- bufó en voz baja para sí mismo. _Y no solo eso. _-¡Incluso tuve a la Orden de los Caballeros Negros interviniendo el sistema de teléfonos de Britannia para asegurarme de ser el _primero _en felicitarlo!- afortunadamente, no había nadie a su alrededor que pudiera escuchar eso.

Pero quizás el no tener a nadie lo hacía sentirse más miserable y menos querido.

-No puede ser que esto me esté afectando _tanto- _trató de auto-convencerse, pero su mente seguía deseando aquello. Aún con dos días de atraso.

_-¡¿Por qué motivo, causa, razón o circunstancia se le olvidó a Suzaku felicitarme?- _gritó su mente.

Incluso recibió felicitaciones desde Britannia. Su padre encontró la manera de comunicarse con él ese día:

_-No lo niegues Lelouch, yo sé que estás vivo…-_

_-No… yo…-_

_-Lelouch, al menos déjame felicitarte hoy y mañana podrás seguir fingiendo tu muerte-_

_-Está bien, estoy vivo- _suspiró.

_-Bien… ¿Qué quieres de regalo?-_

_-¿Regalo? ¿Me darás algo?-_

_-¡Lo que sea, tú solo pide! ¡Incluso puedo darte el Área 11 para que dejes de ser Zero! ¡Solo pide!-_

El ex–Príncipe pensó seriamente en aceptar el área 11 para compartir su regalo con Suzaku y vivir feliz por siempre. _Así ya no estarían peleando como Zero y el piloto del Lancelot. _Pero al ser ya tarde el día de su cumpleaños, rechazó la oferta y volvió a estar muerto para su padre al día siguiente. _¡Demonios! _Incluso su madre le había enviado un bonito suéter que combinaba con sus ojos y un par de _cosas _que una madre no debería poner al alcance de sus hijos.

"_!Cuídate mucho, no quiero enterarme de que soy abuela estando muerta!" _decía la tarjeta.

_En serio. _¿Con quién utilizaría eso?

Si, lo sabía. La última pregunta haría que varias personas levantaran la mano dispuestas a cumplir esa fantasía. Pero con la única persona que él quería _posiblemente _si no lo hubiera ignorado en un día tan importante, _si acaso no está muerto _y si es que lo puede perdonar, era Suzaku.

Ohh, el solo pensamiento lo hizo encogerse en sí mismo.

_Se atrevió a dar ese paso y todo estaba arruinado. _Nunca debió decirle que sí a un _piloto _enemigo. Ahora lo estaba destruyendo.

Justo cuando creyó que su día no podía ser peor, se tropezó y cayó por culpa del gato. -_Arthur… - _susurró por lo bajo y se sentó en el suelo y tomó al pobre animal _igual de abandonado que él _en sus brazos, acariciándolo ausentemente.

-¿Somos desechables, Arthur?- le preguntó al felino con melancolía.

Arthur, como era de esperarse, solo lo miró más no dijo nada. _Pero estaba ahí, no como otra-persona. _

-¡Presidenta, ¿Ha visto a…?-

La voz hizo que Lelouch levantara la cabeza su área de miseria personal, pero en lugar de alegría, la furia comenzaba a alcanzar niveles record. Verlo ahí tan calmado, después de dos días, sin nada aparentemente para tratar de redimirse por el daño causado, estaba Suzaku.

Lelouch soltó a Arthur en aquella dirección.

_-_Muérdelo donde más le duela, Arthur… no importa ya- le susurró al felino que gustoso entendió lo de: _Donde más le duela. _

El grito del Britannian Honorario fue escuchado por todo Ashford y fue la perfecta oportunidad de Lelouch para encontrar un escondite donde nadie lo buscaría jamás. _No, la base de los Caballeros Negros no. _El Gimnasio de la escuela, _cuando Educación Física no le tocaba. _Así su hermano mayor Schneizel lo buscara, jamás lo encontrarían ahí. Así se hiciera una campaña en su búsqueda, a nadie se le ocurriría ese lugar.

_En otras palabras, era perfecto. _

Se sentó en el suelo con la espalda contra la pared y abrazando fuertemente sus rodillas. _Ahora era un año más viejo y sin nadie a su lado. _Quizás era la perfecta oportunidad de decirle a Shirley que si…

-¡Lelouch!-

_Oh no._

El príncipe se levantó rápidamente de su lugar cuando identificó a quien lo llamaba. _Maldición, lo había encontrado. _Pero eso no significaba que lo quisiera enfrentar en ese momento. No…

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo por el mayor tiempo posible, _lo cual no fue mucho. _Y eventualmente fue atrapado por el ojiverde _sin siquiera haber logrado salir del gimnasio._

La mano de Suzaku se aferró a su antebrazo pero no le dio importancia, mantuvo su vista en el suelo.

-¡Lelouch! ¡Lelouch, por favor, perdóname!-

_¿Y esa se supone que era la disculpa?_

Trató de zafar su brazo del fuerte agarre sin mucho éxito.

-¡Leloouch! ¡Mírame!-

_Nunca._

-¡Lelouch!-

El joven de Britannia se quedó completamente congelado cuando un par de brazos lo rodearon y la cabeza del otro se plantó en su espalda. _Se negaba a perdonarlo. _Incluso cuando Suzaku comenzó a sollozar contra su espalda, no podía sentirse más enojado. _¡¿Quién tenía derecho a llorar en esta relación? _Sin duda solo él, Suzaku solo estaba siendo dramático y sobre-actuado. _Y no estaba tan seguro de que todavía existiera una relación._

-¡Basta, Suzaku, estás mojando mi uniforme!- habló por primera vez Lelouch desde que el otro lo había encontrado. Efectivamente, el ojiverde dejó de llorar y se separó un poco pero no lo soltó en ningún momento.

-¡Lelouch, en serio! ¡Sí lo recordé! ¡Lo juro! ¡Pero mi celular se quedó sin crédito, luego Lloyd-san y Cecile-san vinieron a secuestrarme a la escuela sin que yo pudiera decirte nada y me tuvieron encerrado en las simulaciones por 30 horas seguidas!-

Si lo ponía así, realmente sonaba _feo. _Pero Lelouch se había sentido peor que Suzaku en aquella situación, pero si prometió bajarle el sol, la luna y la estrellas para que le diera el _sí, _entonces debió hacer que las estrellas formaran un mensaje en el cielo, que el sol le cantara "Feliz Cumpleaños" y la luna aluzara una noche especial para… _olvídenlo._

Dio un honda aspiración y calmadamente se giró para enfrentar a su _amigo _de una vez por todas. Suzaku lo miró con grandes ojos que esperaban haber sido perdonado y que todo volviera a la normalidad, porque no le gustaba que _Lulu _estuviera triste. _Había recibido varias quejas sobre ello. _No le gustaba ser ignorado y ser pasado por alto como el resto de las chicas que intentaban hablar con él.

_Porque se supone eran algo más que eso._

Lelouch abrió la boca, y el mundo se congeló. Aquí venía el perdón.

-¡EXISTEN LOS TELÉFONOS, SR. SUZAKU KURURUGI! ¡Y NO CREAS QUE TUS EXCUSAS BARATAS LOGRARÁN ALGO! ¡SI ALGÚN DÍA TE PERDONO, TENDRÁS QUE HACER MUCHO PARA LLEGAR A ESO… Y SI NO, _PUEDES _IRTE CON EUPHY, NO TENGO PROBLEMAS CON ELLO!- se soltó del agarre de un boqui-abierto Suzaku y retrocedió un par de pasos.

-¡Y PARA TU INFORMACIÓN, EL TRAJE DE PILOTO DEL LANCELOT TE HACE VER GORDO Y YO SOY **ZERO**!- respiró hondo de nuevo –Nos vemos en el campo de batalla, Kururugi Suzaku-

* * *

><p><strong>Y esa es la historia de por qué Zero le tiene tanto odio al Lancelot y a Suzaku en la segunda temporada, pero que a pesar de todo, finge por el bien de sus amigos y en veces llega a confiar en él. Pero su confianza fue pagada de una manera cruel… <em>si, <em>Suzaku se enojó tanto porque Lelouch le dijo que con el traje de piloto se veía gordo, que se disfrazó de Zero, alardeó que se veía mejor que él cuando era Zero, ¡Y luego lo atravesó con una espada!**

**¡Muerte a SUZAKU!**

**Solo bromeaba n.n**

**¿O no? !Reviews si quieren que deje a suzu vivo!**

**anyLamperouge**


End file.
